


[Podfic] I've Taken a Lichen to You

by frecklebombfic (frecklebomb)



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Botany, Download Available, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28734594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebombfic
Summary: Author summary from cosmic_llin:It's definitely an away mission, not a date.Or, Keiko and Beverly are plant nerd girlfriends.Duration 00:11:33
Relationships: Beverly Crusher/Keiko O'Brien
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Beautiful Murder Machines: VoiceTeam MysteryBox 2020, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[Podfic] I've Taken a Lichen to You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idellaphod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idellaphod/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I've Taken a Lichen to You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11889711) by [cosmic_llin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin). 



> Please see the text work for author's tags and notes

###### [Podfic] I've Taken a Lichen to You

Duration: 00:11:33

This was recorded by me, frecklebomb, and edited by carboncopies for a Voiceteam Mystery Box challenge.

###### Streaming

(If your browser doesn't support streaming with HTML5, you can still download this podfic from the other link/s provided.)  
  


###### Download

Download links:  


MP3 file: [Direct download](https://archive.org/download/tng-ive-taken-a-lichen-to-you/%5BTNG%5D%20I%27ve%20Taken%20A%20Lichen%20to%20You.mp3) | 4.71 mb  


M4B file: [Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/nbten1bbeupbx17/%255BTNG%255D_I%2527ve_Taken_A_Lichen_to_You.m4b/file) or [Direct download](https://archive.org/download/tng-ive-taken-a-lichen-to-you/%5BTNG%5D%20I%27ve%20Taken%20A%20Lichen%20to%20You.m4b) | 5.22 mb




  


###### Notes

This podfic is a gift for idella!!! You actually recced this to me, so I hope you enjoy it even though you are the one who sent it to me! Recording it was a great time, and I hope you also have a great time listening. (I'm rewatching TNG right now, and Beverley (and her hair) is one of the best things about it.)  
  
Thank you to cosmic_llin for writing so much wonderful trek fic, and for having a Transformative Works policy that covers podfic!  
  
Thank you to the Voiceteam facilitater teeam for running a great event, and to the Beautiful Murder Machines for being SO MUCH FUN and making it such a great time for me.  
  
Please be generous with your kudos and comments. I treasure every notification email I get ♥️ If you feel up to sharing where were while you listened, or any feelings you felt, then you will immediately become one of my favourite people ♥️♥️  


  


###### Crosspost

[On Dreamwidth](https://frecklebombfic.dreamwidth.org/20451.html)


End file.
